The Fall of Bellatrix
by LibertineJewel
Summary: After Harry thinks that Sirius is dead, Sirius decides to go after Bellatrix so Harry doesn't have to.


Sirius hit the ground with a hard 'thud'. He couldn't recall what had just happened, and looking around, he had no idea where he was. He could hear voices, but couldn't tell whose they were, or where they were coming from.

"There's nothing you can do--"

"We can still reach him--"

"There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... He's gone."

Sirius thought for a moment...one of the voices said 'Harry'...Harry? He quickly realized that the conversation he was overhearing belonged to Harry, and Remus.

"He is not dead!"

_Dead?_ Sirius wondered who Harry was talking about. He honestly couldn't remember where he'd been just five minutes before.

Standing up off the ground, his body ached. He could tell he'd been hit by a curse, but whose?

He heard a woman laugh. He knew that laugh...

"Harry, no!"

"She killed Sirius! She killed him-- I'll kill her!"

Sirius was thoroughly confused. _Harry thinks I'm dead?_

He was remembering bits of what had happened. Dumbledore's Army was there, fighting Death Eaters. Bellatrix's Cruciatus curse had hit him, but before it affected him, he'd fallen through a veil, on a platform. That was why he could hear their voices. They were close. He knew he had to stop Harry, Bellatrix wasn't one to toy with, and that's exactly what she would think he was doing.

Once he realized what had happened, he made his way to the other side of the veil. He knew he couldn't go back though the way he came, he could hear people fighting still, and he knew he didn't have the strength.

Taking a moment to look around, he noticed a window at the opposite end of the room. It was a rainy, windy night. The drop from the window to the street wasn't that far, so Sirius jumped down. He had to find out where Bellatrix was at, he had a feeling it would be at Malfoy Manor. Before he could go after her, he had to get to a Healer. Minerva McGonagall had a good friend who he'd met years before, who he knew would help him.

After resting for a while, Sirius knew it was time. He knew that he would never be able to get into the Manor as himself, and he also knew that only his close friends knew him as Padfoot. He left the Healer's house, changing into his dog form while walking.

He reached the Manor, and found an open window. He didn't see anyone in the room, and he knew he had to figure out which one Bellatrix was in.

Jumping into the window, he quickly changed back into Sirius. He took a moment to look around and sort through his surroundings. Everything was green, green carpets, green drapes, everything.

Walking down the hallway near the closed doors of the many bedrooms of the house, he could hear voices. He stopped outside of one of the rooms, recognizing the voices of Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius was angry, it sounded as if he were arguing with himself, while Narcissa softly replied, "I'm sorry dear," or, "We'll get him next time." Sirius assumed they were talking about Harry.

Walking down the hall a little more, he stopped once again outside of a closed door. He knew Bellatrix was in the room, he could hear her babbling about killing him. "It was _me_, I killed him! I finally killed him!"

Grasping his wand tighter than before, Sirius turned the knob and opened the door. Bellatrix was facing the window, away from Sirius.

"And just what do you think you're talking about?"

Bellatrix turned around quickly, a crazed look in her eyes.

"You...you're dead...I killed you."

"You didn't do a very good job, did you?" He raised his wand and stepped closer.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!"

"One of us is going to die tonight, and it won't be me. Goodbye, Bellatrix...Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix looked at Sirius, her lips forming a shape to speak, but nothing came out. Her lifeless body slumped to the ground.

Sirius changed back into his other form, and jumped out of Bellatrix's window. At least Harry wouldn't have to worry about getting revenge on her anymore.


End file.
